


Chris & Nikki Drabble Collection

by beccaheartschrisevans



Series: Adventures in Parenting (Chris & Nikki) [3]
Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, daddy!Chris Evans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: Most of the stories posted in this collection will be one-scene stories that aren't long enough to be considered one shots. As there maybe be future stories with higher ratings, I am going to list this as "mature", but I will try and make a note of the ratings for each story in their summary.





	1. The Pillow - Rating: PG13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in May 2016 after Chris returns from the Civil War promo tour. Rating: Teen and up for language

_May 2016_

Chris Evans could barely stand upright as he made his way to the bedroom he shared with Nikki. Six weeks circumnavigating the world had taken a toll on his body and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Entering the room, he stumbled straight to the bed and toed off his shoes before falling face first on to the top of the blankets. His weary eyes closed and sleep overtook him quickly.

Chris wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up, but he knew it couldn't be that late since Nikki hadn't joined him in bed. Yawning, he rolled over and froze when he saw a familiar face staring back at him on a long pillow.

Not believing what he saw, Chris rubbed his eyes and then focused on the pillow again. There was no way Nikki would have allowed it in the house. He pinched himself and grimaced at the pain. He wasn't dreaming then; there really was a Captain America and Ironman pillow on his bed.

Grabbing the pillow, he left the bedroom and made his way down the hall of their ranch style house and into the open concept living, dining and kitchen. He smiled when he spotted his wife curled up in an arm chair reading a book, clearly taking advantage of that fact their two young sons were spending the night with their grandma.

Thinking of 2-year-old and 11-month-old sons brought a sad smile to his face. He had missed the little tykes, but was thankful that Nikki had made arrangements for them for the evening. It would have been hard, if not impossible, for him to get the sleep he needed with them home and wanting his attention. Instead, they were spending quality time with their cousins unaware that he was back in Boston.

"You found the pillow," Nikki said, cutting into his thoughts. There was a smirk playing on her lips.

"Uh, yeah," Chris replied, holding up the pillow in question. "What the hell?"

"You can thank Stella and Josh for that," Nikki began. "Your mom and I went to Walmart and the kids spotted the pillow. Stella got excited because it was her Uncle Chris! Then Josh got excited because it was his daddy.

"He kept saying that it was you and Aiden was looking all over for you," she continued. "The poor baby couldn't find you anywhere and started to cry. I decided to take the three kids to the car while your mom grabbed what we needed, but Aiden just started screaming louder.

"So your mom told Stella to grab one of the pillows and we put it on the handlebar of the cart for Aiden to see you and he stopped crying almost immediately and leaned forward to rest his head against the Captain America face. By the time we were ready to check out, he was asleep and we bought it."

"Alright, but why was it on _our_ bed?" Chris asked. "It's was fucking awkward to wake up to."

"Because it had 'daddy' on it and daddy shares a bed with mommy," Nikki replied. "You can't argue with the logic of a two- almost three-year-old."

"Well daddy is home now, so this can go bye bye," Chris stated. "What are we going to do with it?"

"I'll take care of it," Nikki offered. She set her book aside and walked over to where he stood. "I'm glad you're home, Chris, we really miss you when you're gone."

"This is where I want to be, always," Chris replied, dropping the pillow on the ground to properly kiss her.

"Let me deal with the pillow and I'll meet you in the bedroom," Nikki suggested after they parted.

Chris pecked her lips one more time before he turned and left the room. He pretended not to know that she was going to hide the pillow in one of the cabinets that lined their hallways and when he eventually found it in the near future, he'd pretend he hadn't.

* * *

 

_***The photo came from[Walmart’s website](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.walmart.com%2Fip%2FMarvel-Civil-War-Challenger-Body-Pillow%2F50314437&t=MWRkMzM5NWFmNTM5YzEzMWMzMzI5ZDJkYzcyODliNmYzMWY4NWU4Yyx1WTM3UFdiZw%3D%3D) and it looks like you can still order it.***_


	2. Autumn Fun - Rated: All Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in September 2016. Rating: All ages.

_September 25, 2016_

Quietly tiptoeing out of the boys' room, Nikki softly closed the door behind her then made her way down the hall to the kitchen where she found Chris sitting at the table lacing up his work boat.

"They finally fell asleep?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Yes, I wish Josh wouldn't fight naptime," she sighed. "We might have to start putting Aiden down in our room in the pack 'n play."

"They'll have their own rooms at the rental house in Georgia," Chris replied as he stood up. "Alright, I'm going to go tackle all the leaves in the backyard."

Nikki laughed as their dogs, Boston and Max, jumped up and pushed past Chris the second he opened the backdoor. "Have fun," she laughed.

Chris gave her an unamused look before stepping outside and pulling the door closed. He looked at the dogs, who were happily chasing each other around the yard, and said, "You two better stay out of my leaf piles."

For the most part, both dogs kept out of Chris's way, but he made an error in judgement when Boston dropped a ball at his feet and he threw it. That one throw started a game that only ended when Chris's cell phone started vibrating in his pocket.

Pulling the phone out, Chris saw that Nikki had sent him a text message:

**_The boys are up from their nap and want to help you with the leaves._ **

Chris glanced down at the dogs, who were both sitting at his feet waiting for him to throw their balls. Having the boys outside with him would probably slow him down, but at the same time, they could probably distract the dogs.

**_Bring them out._ **

A couple minutes later, the backdoor opened and Josh came running out of the house as fast as his three-year-old legs could carry him. His 16-month-old brother, Aiden, followed him out of the house, his arms waving in the air as he ran.

Before Chris could do anything, Josh launched himself into one of the piles that he had raked earlier. His son's belly laughs echoed through the backyard and lured Aiden to the pile. Chris could only shake his head as the dogs joined in on the fun.

"I'm not going to get anything done with you four helping, am I?" Chris asked as he bent down. He grabbed Aiden's waist and tickled the little boy. Then he snaked his arm out and grabbed Josh.

"Daddy, nooooo," Josh squealed as Chris tickled him.

"Daddy yes," Chris chuckled as he grabbed a handful of leaves and sprinkled them over the boys.

"Again! Again!" Aiden shouted.

"You want to jump in another pile?" Chris asked his youngest, who nodded earnestly in response.

"Then you two have to help rake them into a pile so we can all jump in them," Chris told them.

As if she was on the same wavelength as him, Nikki exited the house with two child-sized rakes. She handed them to the boys and then gave the two of them and Chris a look. "These are tools for cleaning up. They are not weapons."

"Yes, Mommy," Chris and his mini-me's replied.

She gave them another 'mom' look before she went back into the house.

Chris showed the boys how to rake the leaves and soon the three of them were adding leaves to the piles. Even the dogs helped, each carrying a leaf or two in their mouths to add to the pile.

"My arms hurt," Josh whined after ten minutes. "Can we jump now?"

"Almost," Chris told him. "Rest your arms."

Chris made them wait another five minutes as he quickly pulled in all the leaves he could while their patience held.

"Ok!" Chris shouted. He dropped the rake and then he followed the boys into the pile of leaves, taking extra care not to land on either of them.

"TO DOW! TO DOW!" Aiden shouted as he grabbed leaves in his fists and then dropped them on his head. "TO DOW PAS!"

"Touchdown Patriots?" Chris chuckled as he grabbed Aiden and pulled him into his lap.

"TO DOW!" Aiden shouted again, dropping more leaves on his head..

"He's silly," Josh commented.

"So are you," Chris smiled at his oldest. "Should we rake again?"

"Can we play with the dogs while you rake?" Josh asked.

"Sure," Chris agreed.

Chris found himself raking leaves back into a pile two more times before Nikki called all of them into the house for dinner.

"Did you get any work actually done?" Nikki teased as Chris washed his hands at the kitchen sink.

"Nope, but we had fun," Chris smiled. "And I taught Aiden a new phrase."

"Oh really?" Nikki asked.

"TO DOW TOMY BAD!" Aiden shouted.

"It's a work in progress," Chris chuckled.


	3. Act My Age - Rating: All Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in February 2015. Chris's teenage sister-in-laws play a One Direction song for him. Rated: All Ages

_February 16, 2015_

Chris and Nikki could hear music playing as they entered their small Boston home through the garage. Smiling at each other, they quietly made their way into the kitchen and covered their mouths when they saw her sixteen-year-old twin sisters dancing around the living room.

Lizzie, short for Elizabeth, was the older of the twins and she was lost in her own little world as she danced. Sophia, the younger of the two, was holding seventeen-month-old Josh and dancing with him.

Chris and Nikki waited until the song ended before they clapped, surprising the twins and Josh.

"Mama mama mama," Josh chanted, reaching his arms out.

Laughing, Nikki closed the distance and collected her son from her sister. She pressed her lips to his chubby cheeks and nestled him close.

"Who are you guys listening to?" Chris asked as he made his way into the living room.

"One Direction," the twins answered.

"One of those boybands, right?" Chris asked as he helped Nikki lower her six months pregnant body onto the couch while holding Josh.

"The only important boyband," Lizzie stated, rolling her eyes.

"They have a song that reminds us of you," Sophia told her brother-in-law.

"Oh really?" Chris asked.

Sophia nodded. "Can we play it for you?"

"Why not," Chris replied.

It took Lizzie a minute to find the song and start it.

The room was soon filled with the funky yet catchy opening music that soon had Chris tapping his foot.

_When I'm fat and old and my kids think I'm a joke_  
_'Cause I move a little slow when I dance_  
_I can count on you after all that we've been through  
_ _'Cause I know that you'll always understand_

Chris chuckled at the lyrics and shook his head.

_I won't act my age, no I won't act my age_  
_No, I'll still feel the same around you  
_ _Hey!_

Glancing at Nikki, Chris saw that she was enjoying the song as well. She'd shifted Josh so he was standing on the couch next to her and dancing along.

_When I'm fat and old and my kids think I'm a joke_  
_'Cause the stories that I told, I tell again and again_  
_I can count on you after all we got up to  
_ _'Cause I know that you truly understand_

A loud laugh erupted from Chris and he pulled himself off the couch. He motioned for Sophia to grab Josh before he helped Nikki off the couch.

_I won't act my age, no I won't act my age_  
_No, I'll still feel the same around you_  
_I won't act my age, no I won't act my age_  
_No, I'll still feel the same and you will too  
_ _Hey!_

Chris pulled Nikki to him, as close as he could with her baby bump between them, and started to dance with her.

_When I can hardly walk and my hair is falling out_  
_We'll still stay up till morning  
_ _We'll throw the after-party, oh yeah, oh yeah_

They all laughed as he led Nikki in a purposely uncoordinated jig-like dance around the living room.

_I won't act my age, no I won't act my age_  
_No, I'll still feel the same around you_  
_I won't act my age, no I won't act my age_  
_No, I'll still feel the same and you will too  
_ _Hey!_

As the music faded out, Chris gave Nikki a peck on the lips. Then, turning to his sister-in-laws with a serious face, he asked, "So now, which part of that song reminded you of me?"

The serious look quickly broke and he let out a belly laugh with the rest of the joining in.

**Lyrics are from One Direction's song "Act My Age" [youtube](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwix-_-ayKbQAhXMy1QKHQcBDnkQyCkIHjAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D0wI4Ckiss6s&usg=AFQjCNGde1wW2sgaY0ve0DCC1GMbp6RtGg&sig2=rAcbYl-Le36JSPfSGfFocA&bvm=bv.138493631,d.cGw)**


	4. Like Father, Like Son - Rated: All Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in January 2017. Rating: All ages.

_January 14, 2017_

As the NFL Pregame continued, Chris Evans glanced down at his son Josh and smiled. It was past his bedtime, but Chris had convinced Nikki to let Josh stay up a bit longer to watch the start of the Patriot's game. Chris knew that she had only agreed because Josh would fall asleep pretty quickly while he sat still enough.

Josh looked up at Chris and smiled. They were both wearing their Tom Brady #12 jerseys (Josh had gotten his as a Christmas present from Santa) and gray sweatpants. They had arranged the coffee table so they could both rest their feet on it, though Josh was sitting on the edge of the couch to do so.

Leaning forward, Chris grabbed his bottle of beer and took a sip. From the corner of his eye, he saw Josh lean forward and grab his bottle of water.

Wanting to see how far the monkey see monkey do act would go, Chris put his drink down and then stretched. Josh followed his every movement, even rolling his neck like Chris did.

Smirking, Chris grabbed the little guy and tickled him, making him squeal with laughter. Chris tickled him for a couple minutes before setting him down on the couch.

As the game started, Josh snuggled up against Chris and watched the game for as long as he could before he couldn't keep his little eyes open anymore.

Chris could tell the minute Josh fell asleep, but waited until a commercial break to carry the little guy to bed. He didn't bother changing him out of his Brady jersey before he tucked him into his toddler bed. Chris kissed his forehead and then tiptoed out of the room.

Returning to the living room, Chris found Nikki had taken Josh's seat on the couch and he joined her. He verified that the game was recording and then settled back against the couch with his arm around Nikki.

Tomorrow, after the boys got up, he would watch a replay of the game with both Josh and Aiden.

\----

_This story was inspired by the photo below._

_ _


	5. We Are the Champions - Rated: All Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place February 2017 - Chris, Nikki and Josh celebrate the Patriots’ Super Bowl win

_February 5, 2017_

It all happened in slow motion, or so it seemed. The ball was hiked, tossed to James White who then fought his way into the end zone.

Chris held his breath as he waited for the referee to confirm the touchdown. As soon as the signal went up, joy surged through Chris's body. He leapt into the air in celebration and damn near cried out of happiness.

"WE WON!" his brother-in-law, and best friend, Mikey shouted as he grabbed Chris's from behind and shook him. "WE WON!!!!"

"WE WON!" a little voice at their feet mimicked them.

Chuckling, Chris looked down at his three and a half year old son who was doing his best touchdown dance. Reaching, Chris picked Josh up and did a little touchdown dance of his own, making his son giggle.

"Daddy, you're so silly," Josh grinned as he patted Chris's face.

"You're both silly," Nikki commented.

Chris smiled at his wife then leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. Then he placed her hand on the baby bump that was obvious under her Edelman shirt.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Tired, but otherwise fine," she replied. "You're on daddy duty tonight, just so you know." She nodded her head to their toddler. "He didn't sleep at all. Too much going on around him."

"Daddy," Josh interrupted. "I want to go see Brady. Down there." He pointed to the field, making his parents laugh. "What?"

"The only place you're going, kiddo, is to bed," Chris told his son.

"I don't like that idea," Josh replied. "I want to party with Brady."

"You and your dad both," Mikey's wife Dana teased.

Chris ignored his best friend's wife and said, "How about we go back to the hotel and have ice cream."

Josh's eyes grew wide and he leaned closer, as if not wanting his mom to overhear, and asked, "With M&M's, too."

"I think that can be arranged," Chris chuckled.

Nikki shook her head as she smiled.

A short while later, she, Chris and Josh sat on the couch in their hotel room. They were still fully decked out in their Patriots' gear and eating ice cream: Chris was eating mint chocolate chip, Josh was eating vanilla with M&M's on top and Nikki was eating pistachio. They were watching as Patriot players were interviewed and Josh started jumping up and down on the couch when Tom Brady was introduced.

Nikki shot a look at Chris and he grinned back innocently. Shaking her head, Nikki placed her hand on her baby bump and whispered, "Please be a little girl."


	6. Oscar Morning - Rating: M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in February 2017. Chris & Nikki spend a little time together on the morning of the Academy Awards. Rated M for a non-graphic sex scene.

_February 26, 2017_

The first thing Nikki felt, when she woke up, was Chris's hands on her baby bump. At 24 weeks, her belly was bigger than it had been at that point with her first two pregnancies. It had made things difficult last night when Chris's stylist had shown up at their hotel room with a rack of dresses for Nikki to try on. It had taken two hours of dressing and undressing for her to pick a simple black, strapless dress that had hugged her baby bump in a flattering way.

"How's our baby girl this morning?" Nikki asked him.

They'd found out, two weeks ago, that they were having a baby girl. They'd both cried happy tears at the news and so had their parents when they'd called to tell them. Chris's mom was especially ecstatic at having another granddaughter to go with all her grandsons; not that she didn't love her 4 grandsons.

"Good, I think," Chris chuckled, looking up at her with his hand still splayed on her belly. "And I've heard from mom. The boys are having a blast with her and don't miss us at all."

"Does it make me an awful mother for saying I don't miss them either?" Nikki asked with a sleepy smile. "At least not yet, anyway. I'm kind of enjoying the peace and quiet."

"That doesn't make you an awful mother at all," Chris assured her. "I'm sure any mom of toddlers would say the same. Hell, my mom probably said that until we were teenagers."

"Can't say I blame her," Nikki teased. "I remember the trouble you and my brother got into."

"You say that like I don't know what stuff you, Scott and Shana got up to," Chris stated. "And what stuff you and Dana did. Like the time, you two snuck out to go to a concert in Boston and lost Dana's car."

"We didn't lose her car, it was stolen," Nikki rolled her eyes. "And besides, that was the night Mikey really noticed Dana, so it worked out perfectly."

"If only it hadn't taken them eight fucking years to get married," Chris said as he leaned over and kissed Nikki's lips briefly.

"It's a good thing it did, I don't think we would have been ready for each other," she replied, smoothing her hand over his hair, trying to tame the crazy bedhead look he had going on. "I think we reconnected when we were supposed to."

Chris glanced at the clock, over her shoulder, and saw that it was just after eight in the morning. "We've got an hour before you're taken away," he informed her. "How about we _reconnect_ a little right now."

"Did you really just go from us talking about how we got together to asking if I want to have sex?" she stared at him in mock shock.

"It's our first weekend away from the kids since we moved," Chris stated, a hint of a whine in his voice. "And in 59 minutes, now, you're going to be taken away for a day of pampering and relaxation. Then we have the awards show, tonight, followed by -"

"You talk way too much," Nikki informed him as she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his or tried to. "Lean forward, I need all the help I can get here."

Chris chuckled and brought his head up, meeting her in the middle. There was a bit of fumbling around at first, as they adjusted to her belly, but before long, the familiarity that had with each other's body won out.

During the last couple weeks, her body had been humming with arousal whenever Chris was near and it had only increased now that they were alone and able to take advantage of it. Their hands were everywhere as they kissed, touched each other and removed their clothes. Even just the slightest touch of his hands to her breasts was enough to bring her to the edge of orgasm. Therefore, it wasn't long before his cock was buried deep inside of her and they were moving together.

He helped guide her movements with his hands on her hips. As she grew closer to her release, she leaned back against his bent legs, inviting him to play with her clit as she moved above him. Her body shook as her orgasm overtook her and it led directly to Chris's own release.

Once she could feel her limbs again, Nikki climbed off Chris and cuddled up to his side. She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, Chris was waking her up and telling her to take a quick shower.

After a super quick shower, Nikki gave Chris a kiss before she was escorted from the hotel room by one of the hotel spa managers. The next four hours of her life would be spent being treated like a goddess and she was looking forward to every second of it.

Once her hair and makeup was done, she would shimmy into her Oscar's dress and spend the evening with her dashing husband. She wasn't sure if she'd be up to going to the parties with him, but she was definitely looking forward to one more quiet night before they returned to Georgia.


End file.
